Forever
by Chibito
Summary: “Stay with me please. Because I’m nothing without you. Stay with me forever.” Will Cloud leave Tifa this time?


_**Genre:** Romance/Angst_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Pairings:** Tifa/Cloud_

_**Summary:** "Stay with me please. Because I'm nothing without you. Stay with me forever." Will he leave her this time? _

_**Other: **Post the movie, Advent Children. A one shot. Complete._

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the movie Advent Children.**_

* * *

**Forever**

* * *

Her dark eyes settled on him as his figure stood motionlessly at the top of the steep cliff which overlooked Midgar, his cloaked back facing her. He still wore his usual clothes, which were drying quickly in the warm breeze.

Slowly she approached him, her footsteps silent on the green grass, her dark hair blowing in the wind. "What are you thinking about?" she asked without looking at him, her voice calm and soft. Like him, her gaze overlooked the now-peaceful city, the bright rays of the beautiful sunset falling gradually below the horizon.

_Wrapped in solitude and darkness._

"I don't know." He replied with an emotionless tone, his clear blue eyes never blinking as his spiky blonde hair wafted about, falling over his face. "Where are the others?" he asked after a short pause.

"Seventh Heaven." Was the girl's answer. "Barrett's missed Marlene a lot… They're spending some quality time together." The boy nodded slowly, a small smile twitching at his lips.

The two stood together in comfortable silence for a while, until the girl broke it with a gentle statement. "You miss her still."

_Don't leave me._

The boy froze immediately at the comment, then relaxed, letting his eyelids close, a small smile gracing his face, "Yes… Yes, I do. But… I don't regret anymore. I've finally forgiven myself, just like she did long ago. I've moved on. She's with Zack now, up there. She's in good hands."

"That's good." A whisper escaped the girl's mouth, "I… I miss her too." At this, the boy finally looked up at his slightly shorter friend, his eyes darting temporarily at her face. She continued staring into the distance, "I'm glad she came back to us one more time."

He nodded at this, averting his gaze back to its original position.

After another quiet moment, the girl spoke up again, her voice firmer, more controlled, "So… are you going to stay this time?"

_Stay._

Another short silence.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked her, turning to face her fully this time, his eyes staring at her expectantly.

She ignored his intent gaze, and remained motionless, "Of course." She finally whispered, tears suddenly finding their way to her dark eyes, "We need you… **I** need you…" clenching her gloved hands into tightly balled fists, she flung around to face her partner, barely containing the moisture threatening to overflow as her straight long hair swished with her movements, "I missed you so much, Cloud!"

_Don't go again. Don't leave me again._

The boy watched her with an indescribable expression as she continued, her face now turned once against to the outside world, yet her body still faced his, "If you want to go this time, I won't stop you. but… it'd be so nice to be… to be a _family_." She looked back at him, her wet eyes boring into his, almost pleading.

Please… 

There was a moment of silence, where neither moved, both gazing mutely into one another's eyes. Finally, the boy opened his mouth, uttering only two words, "I'm sorry."

The girl seemed to snap out of her trance, and quickly shook her head, her long locks of hair covering her face and eyes as she bowed her head, "No, I'm sorry… It's your life. I can't even begin to comprehend what you've been through…"

_I need you. I need you so much._

The blonde haired boy reached out a hand and gently raised her chin so her face met his again, his other arm moving towards her head, carefully brushing away the stray strands of black, "Tifa, look at me. Tifa."

Slowly, the girl raised her moist eyes, blinking furiously to hold them back as his hand continued to hold her chin. "Tifa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long. But I promise you I'll never do that again." She blinked, surprised as he continued to speak with a calm and lulling voice. "I want to stay here. This place is my **home**. And you, Denzel and Marlene are my family. Denzel and Marlene are like the younger siblings I never had; in a way, I even see them like my own children. And you…" he trailed off as he caressed her cheek slowly, staring into her mesmerising eyes, "You mean the **world** to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"So… you'll stay?" the girl asked softly with a disbelieving tone of voice, her expression hopeful as she stared into his face.

_Stay with me please. Because I'm nothing without you._

"I'll stay forever, Tifa. This is my home and you are my family. Why would I want to leave?" he smiled gently at his friend with warm eyes.

"Oh, Cloud!" with a sob, Tifa buried her head in his chest, her dark hair brushing gently against his neck. His tunic began to dampen as her long-awaited tears finally fell, mingling with her soft whispers of "I missed you" and "Thank you".

_I love you._

Cloud let his arm encircle her petite yet strong body, his other arm reaching up to smooth her hair gently. The brave and fearsome female was finally letting all her emotions out, and he never wanted to let her go. "I'll always be with you." he whispered into her hair, letting his head rest on hers. Cloud Strife closed his eyes, content at last. He would never leave Tifa Lockheart again.

_Stay with me forever._

**- END -**

_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_Chibito_


End file.
